earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Ewane McDougal
right|thumb|500px|Lord Inquisitor. =General Information= Name: Ewane Jonathan Edward Alen McDougal Title(s): Lord Inquisitor of Ordo Argentum Malleus, an order of Inquisitors under the jurisdiction of the Silver Hand Commissioned Member of the Argent Dawn Deputy of Stormwind Paladin Instructor of the Cathedral of Light Husband of Kira Adamma Registered Trauma Surgeon with the Alliance =Physical Appearance= Age: 56 Height: 6'4" Weight: 215lbs Eyes: Green Hair: Blond slightly greying at the temples Stature: Standing at his full height and clad in his Holy armor, Ewane is an imposing figure. His green eyes portray a deep and solid strength, but also a lifetime of experiences ranging from great pride to deep sorrow. His voice is soft and gentle when at peace, but quickly changes into a commanding presence when the situation warrants it. A soft golden glow has come over his eyes betraying the power of the Holy Light that he has served for so long. He carries himself with the pride of a Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand. To those who do not know him, he looks to be in his mid thirties, with a well kept goatee and flowing blond hair swept back from his face. In battle he wears the Crown of Judgment so that his enemies may know that righteous reckoning is upon them. = History = Born in Lordaeron 29 years before the first Orc war, Ewane was born a twin to Jonathan McDougal and Alaina Largand; both members of the Church of Light in Lordaeron. Both he and his twin brother Lachlan were raised in a family full of love and affection. His father a templar of the church sought for his sons to follow in his path and taught them the ways of the Holy Light and the ways of the sword. Ewane opened his heart and mind to the path of the Templar and slowly mastered the teachings from both his warrior father and his healer mother. Lachlan, unable to fully embrace the path of the Light was found to have a magical aptitude and sent to Dalaran for further training. After 10 years of training under his father's watchful eye and stern hand, Ewane was finally granted a position as Templar to the church where he served as a defender as well as healer to those in need. It was a fateful time as the first of many refugee ships from the embattled Kingdom of Stormwind arrived on the shores of Southshore. Ewane and many others were chosen by the church to assist the refugees with their relocation and he was sent to the camps to give whatever assistance was required. It was during this time that Ewane met a man that would change his outlook on life and faith. Ewane was assigned to assist Anduin Lothar; leader of the Stormwind Refugees, and did what he could to assist the man. Lothar told Ewane of the war with the Orcs and the atrocities that occurred during that time. He also told Ewane of his intent to beseech the other Kingdoms to the north to assist in the war against the Horde. Ewane followed Lothar and maintained himself as one of the guardsman for the Stormwind Hero. When the second war erupted with the appearance of Horde ships on the Horizon, Ewane answered the call to arms and readied himself for a bloody war. After the first season of war, he answered the call from the Church in Lordaeron. Uther Lightbringer had founded an order of Holy Knights; The Order of the Silver Hand. These select knights would be chosen from the worthy to become Paladins, Holy Warriors that wielded the Light as easily as they wielded their mighty warhammers. Ewane, having been at Lothar's side during the onset of the Second War was knighted a Paladin. He spent the remaining years of the war at Lothar and Uther's side, battling the Horde wherever they threatened. Eventually the war turned against the Horde as the stalwart soldiers of the Alliance battled long and hard. The final battle at Blackrock Mountain saw Lothar fall at the hands of the Horde Warchief Ogrimm Doomhammer. Uther, lifting the banner of Lothar rallied the forces of the Alliance once again and defeated the Horde. With the defeat of the Horde, Ewane was recalled to Lordaeron where he was assigned to the protection of Hillsbrad and the outlying lands. He served as a justicar and meted out justice when needed as well as healed those who were ill or wounded. This continued for many years as the Alliance rebuilt themselves from the war and the Orc Prison camps were built. Ewane's capacity as a Justicar and Paladin of the Order earned him the title of Grand Inquisitor and he was once again reassigned to Lordaeron under Uther Lightbringer. After years of peace, Ewane had thought that perahsp the wars that had engulfed the northern nations were over, but he was proven wrong and by one that he never thought would do so. A mysterious plague began spreading through the lands and despite the best efforts of the Silver Hand, the plague spread. Slowly town by town was infected and the epidemic began to grow. Under the orders of Uther Lightbringer, Ewane continued to assist those who needed it and also followed Uther to battle with the remains of the Burning Blade clan. When Prince Arthas; also a knight of the Silver Hand, arrived the Paladins were heartened as they watched the best of them fight beside them in the battles to come. However, the heartening of the paladins was short lived as the corruption continued its rampage across the lands. Soon Strathholme was discovered to be infected and when Arthas ordered the purging of the city, Ewane was shocked. He left with the now accused Uther and continued to follow the orders of the First of his order. The eventual destruction of Lordaeron and the all consuming force of the plague forced many refugees from the lands of Lordaeron. Ewane was ordered to assist them in their escape to the Dwarf lands. When he passed by his home village, he noticed his father was still there, not wanting to leave. Though he beseeched his father to leave, Ewane was finally convinced to leave his parents and continue with his duty. Uther who had the remains of King Terenas in an enchanted Urn was stationed in Andorhol, preparing to lead the next wave of refugees to leave the city. Arthas, now a Death Knight led an army of Scourge to claim the Urn and Ewane and his Paladin brothers were besieged on all sides. During the battle, Ewane encountered the last person he thought he would have to fight; his brother Lachlan. After a fierce battle between Shadow and Holy Magic, Ewane limped away victorious, only to be ambushed by a group of ghouls. Though the battle was fierce Ewane managed to survive, only to see his mentor Uther perish at the hands of Arthas. Leaderless and now assaulted by all sides, he managed to heal his wounds and assist the remaining refugees over the Thandol Span Bridge and into Dwarven territory. There he stayed for a few years, assisting the Dwarves in their maintaining of security against the Scourge. Having heard talk of many Silver Hand Knights forming an a crusade against Scourge, Ewane journeyed to the Tirisfal Glade and found the Scarlet Crusade; remnants of the Silver Hand Knights that had sworn to cleanse Lordaeron of the Scourge and their plague. Years passed as Ewane, now a Scarlet Inquisitor, fought the Scourge and rescued those still trapped within the land. However, the policy of the Scarlet Crusade began to disturb Ewane greatly as they turned from the protection of those still there to the simple culling of those deemed infected by the Plague. The last straw was drawn when on a routine patrol through the city of Brill, an entire family was slaughtered because the commander thought them to be infected with the Plague. This being against his very being, Ewane left the Crusade and took up residence in Stormwind. With the arrival of the Naaru, the betrayal of the Blood Elves and the opening of the Dark Portal, Ewane's life became more hectic. The new waves of demons and the rumors of the Burning Legion preparing to march into Azeroth once again, put Ewane at the forefront of battle. Taking the new mantle as Lord Inquisitor of Ordo Argentum Malleus, Ewane waged a new sort of inquisition, seeking to bring those who threatened the Alliance to justice. In his efforts, he bound Kaith Greybarren to the service of the order and works to further end threats to his beloved Alliance. When the Lich King awoke, a great evil once again threatened to sweep down and wipe away the tenuous peace that had come to Azeroth. Ewane, now older and more scarred than ever once again took up arms against his old foe. Bringing his inquisitors of the Ordo Argentum Malleus, Ewane swept through the Howling Fjord, battling side by side with his brothers against the legions of undead and their giant allies. The battles would eventually push the Ordo towards Ice Crown. There, Ewane found an old adversary; his brother Lachlan, now a raised death knight. Having joined the Deathknights now aligned with the Argent Crusade, Ewane reluctantly worked with his brother and the death knights that followed him as they drove deep into Ice Crown Citadel. There, Ewane with Lachlan's and their allies combated the Lich King and his minions. The subsequent battles would eventually find Ewane and Lachlan facing the Lich King. Seeking to avenge the deaths of their parents and the so many innocents brought on by the Lich King's reign, both brothers fought a desperate battle. The end result, thanks to Tirion Fordring's intervention was the death of not only Lachlan, but Ewane as well. Their final breaths leaving them as the Lich King fell. =Possessions= Armor: Ewane Wears a mix of armor, some taken from the field to serve him and others bestowed by the Naaru and their Aldor allies. Avenger: A hammer forged of the elements found around the Outland, Ewane's own sweat and tears are bound to this weapon as he forged it from the materials only found in Outland. With the arrival of new enemies, Ewane felt it best that he wield a weapon capable of crushing those in the path to righteousness. =Quotes= As great as the potential for good is, the potential for evil is equal. Forget this not and never underestimate its power. -Ewane McDougal The Light shall never fade! -Ewane McDougal Respect, tenacity, compassion. These are the Virtues that a true Paladin of the Holy Light is taught. It is to these Virtues that we base our lives on, and it is these Virtues that grant us the power to do great good or great evil. Let us remember the examples of Arthas and Uther, both opposites of the spectrum of Good and Evil, but both prime examples of what the Holy Light can do. It is to these examples that we remember that we tread a precarious path that requires all of us to be mindful of the choices we make. -Ewane McDougal to his class =Current Events= Deceased. Last known location, Northrend. left|thumb|500px|Currently. Category:Alliance Category:Human category:Paladin